


The Magical Vibrator Bicycle!

by snazzelle



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Toys, a lot of wet, bottom!daryl, top!glenn, toys on bikes, very... wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is lot more serious than the title.<br/>But not serious enough that this isn't 100% smut.<br/>Because it totally is.</p><p>kinkprompt: Daryl rides a vibrator bike on camera, in public. Despite his shame, he has the best orgasms of his adult life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magical Vibrator Bicycle!

**Author's Note:**

> In which I started the fic this night and finished it this exact same night. This has never happened before.

“This is fuckin' _humiliating_ , Glenn.” Daryl growls and tries his best to balance himself on the seat of the bike. There's a magic wand vibrator stuck to the front of it, nestled right under his crotch, and he knows everyone is going to know, if only they took the time to really look. He glares at Glenn, one leg on the floor, the other over the pedal of the bike, and tries his best to smooth down a rather large shirt that did its job hiding him up to upper thigh. It is really all they had that could even attempt to cover the toy underneath.

Glenn grins and its makes his almond shaped eyes half moon in cat like slits. He has his camera in one hand, not that the one duct taped to the edge of the seat isn't going to to do its job, because it _is._ If Daryl wants to look down now, he'd see the little red light signaling that its recording, but he doesn't in case he goes into a mini rage and kicks the thing so far into the park only the wood nymphs could find it. Glenn draws nearer and he leans into Daryl, enough that Daryl tilts himself back and he's blinking at him owlishly, and then grunts when the Korean kisses him. Its sweet, its innocent, but the vibrator on his cock is making this anything but, and he's blushing. _Darkly._

“Its not humiliating.” Glenn tries to soothe. Daryl's glare harden and then Glenn is taking his words back with a quiet snicker. “Okay, its totally gonna be. But its going to be _so hot.”_

“Fer _you._ ” 

“Oh, yes. Definitely for me.” Glenn's smile widen and he's feeling underneath the thin, white shirt. Daryl's still wearing jeans, but they're old, and tearing at the end of the legs. So old Daryl was planning on throwing them out, that is, until Glenn had this plan and decided to cut a hole right down the center underneath the zipper and back over his ass. Its where Glenn's hand slips in and he's rubbing against the hardening shaft in his briefs, making Daryl tighten his hands around the handlebars of the stupid bike. “But for you too too,” Glenn adds and Daryl can see the way the younger man delights in his shuddering breath. 

“... Fine.” Daryl eventually grunts and tries not to miss the way Glenn's hand feels on him when he slips away.

“Okay good.” Glenn steps back and he's pulling a remote out of his back pocket. Its slim and white and matches the vibrating wand underneath him. Daryl stares at it like his very eyes could draw it out of Glenn's grasp and come within reach. Glenn has to repeat himself twice as he says something and it goes over Daryl's head. “Hey, you listening to me? Give me our sign that you wanna continue with this.”

Glenn hits record on his own camera just as Daryl lifts his middle finger.

“Ha-ha. Now seriously.” His smile nearly took up his whole face when Daryl rolled his eyes and gave him the 'peace' sign. “That's a good boy,” Glenn says, and before Daryl could return it with snark, the toy was being turned on and Daryl was hunching himself over the front of the bike, his mouth slack in a quiet, breathless whimper.

“Go on. Get.” Glenn says and his voice is so teasing and playful as he lightly pats Daryl's butt and urges him forward. Daryl could only take a few steps before he has to stop again, trying to find the right way to sit so that the vibrating head wasn't so tightly pressed underneath his balls. He looks at Glenn, hopes he could see the desperation in his eyes, but all he sees on the Asian is encouragement. With a sigh, Daryl was pushing himself forward and tries to concentrate on riding, otherwise fall over and embarrass himself further. 

He gets far enough that he doesn't hear Glenn talking to him anymore. There's no more sweet encouragements from his man, but he could feel his heated gaze on him as he bikes down the gravel path. There are people around minding their own business, but its like a million people were staring at him at once and could see the way he's flushed from the roots of his hair down to his bare shoulders. There's a light sheen of sweat that covers him from arousal and Daryl finds himself panting a lot sooner than he would be from the feeling alone.

Daryl knows he's not going to make it before the motor dies. It feels too good the way the vibrations were pleasuring him, enough to make his half-mast cock fill to full hardness in the few minutes he's away from Glenn. He gets up from the bike just for a bit of a reprieve, but he knows that's not what Glenn wants to see, and the last thing Daryl ever wants to do is put a frown on his handsome face. He looks over his shoulder where he knows Glenn is following him on a skate board, keeping a reasonable distance. He sits and his back arches at as the assault revs him up all over again.

“Gle-” Daryl pants in the beginning of his boyfriend's name, but he bites it off and tries to keep his thighs from shaking too much. The toy has moved some, pushing into the space between balls and ass, driving him mad as the vibrations made his cock jerk in his tight briefs and hole heat needfully. He grits his teeth, dodges a couple he nearly bowls through, and closes his eyes- hopes, _hopes_ they couldn't tell. 

He looks over his shoulder again at Glenn, and the younger man is giving him their signal, one Daryl shook his head to and refuses to return. He speeds up and gets behind the trees, moaning, as he wanted to do the whole damn time, into his knuckles. His cheeks are flushing red, and he side glances at Glenn when he's there, sees the way the other is flushed from arousal too and coming nearer.

“You're gonna cum?” Glenn whispers to him and his hand is faster than his mouth, pushing his shirt out of the way and breaking that zipper open with two hard tugs. He groans at the soaked front of Daryl's briefs and Daryl reddens up even more, embarrassed at how turned on he was as he rocks down on the vibrating head. “God, yeah. You are. You are and you're going to do it for me, aren't you?” 

Glenn lifts the cameras view to Daryl's face and his breath hitches at the sight of his redneck glaring at him through embarrassed, wet eyes. The hand he was not chewing the knuckles on shot out, pushing the camera's view else where as he mumbles brokenly, “Not- no cam'ra-” 

“Yes. You agreed. Give me our sign.” 

Daryl whines and he looks away, but he's giving Glenn the sign and then he's dragging Glenn in by his shoulder. A rather loud moan leaves Daryl's lips as he tilts his hips forward, pressing his twitching cock hard on the toy. Glenn doesn't know where to look, doesn't know where to _aim,_ so he steps away, and puts Daryl's hand down on the handle bar, gets that wide shot.

Daryl's grunting, he's groaning, and he's glaring at Glenn. He takes the hand away from his mouth, knuckles red where he's bit them and shiny with spit as he puts it down on the other bar and grinds. He moans loud, so loud Glenn tears his eyes away to make sure no one's coming for them, but he does see the confused faces of a jogging woman near by. Glenn's breath comes in fast huffs, fears his hand is shaking so much it will be noticeable on film, but he doesn't dare stop Daryl now. Doesn't even tell him to quiet it down-- just roughly rubs down hard on the tent of his own jeans and add on to those lovely moans and mewls. 

His skinny hips twitch and it isn't long until Glenn _knows_ Daryl is cumming. His mouth firms into a line, but there is this barely there whine as he shudders and stills. He's up on his toes, pert ass tilting up as he rubs his cock down on the vibrator, moaning as he releasing hard and soaks his seed on the front of his briefs. There's so much of it, Glenn could see it shining down the shaft of the vibrator, and how it drips down the round head. There's a hitch in Daryl's breath, and his eyelashes are fluttering over his cheeks, his bottom lip tucked tight between his teeth. He rocks slightly, milking himself out, rides it out like a good boy and Glenn's seconds, _seconds_ from joining him, but he stops.

“Okay, that's enough. Daryl,.” Glenn commands and puts a hand on Daryl's hip to pull him back to the edge of the seat. The redneck is shaking everywhere, right down to his breaths that came in and out of his lungs in shallow gulps. _Christ._ Glenn wants to see the mess on Daryl's groin, wants to taste and smell the musk heady between his legs, but he steals himself for the time being and kisses Daryl savagely. Its a kiss the redneck returned in full, large hands grabbing hard at his black hair and dragging him down, sharp teeth nipping at his lips until they part.

Glenn moans at the tongue invading his mouth and at least gives himself the chance to feel, groaning at the damp, hot wetness on Daryl's groin. He tugs, tugs enough that the band hooks underneath Daryl's balls and Daryl's still-hard cock is threaded through the hole in his jeans. Glenn pulls away to stare, mouth watering and nails biting into his palm, nearly drops his camera in the other hand as Daryl mouths down and breathes hot on his neck. Glenn grabs and strokes, moves the beads of precum that pebble over the slit and takes it down Daryl's throbbing, wet meat, and then lays it down over the vibrator.

“ _Jesus Christ! Glenn!_ ” Daryl moans and his back arches, his legs visibly tremble, and he's holding Glenn's hair so hard it hurts. It makes the Asian kiss him quiet and rubs the shaft side to side over the round head of the toy.

“One more round.” Glenn commands, _pleads,_ and peppers kisses on the side of Daryl's mouth and chin. He feels the older man nodding and as he pulls away, stops Daryl from pulling the front of his briefs back over his dark, swollen cock. “No, just the shirt.” Glenn tugs the thin material over and it barely covers the outline of his dick.

“I migh- I might cum. I might-” Daryl breathes and slides back down over the toy, groaning as it slots itself back into place between shaft and balls and relentlessly trills. Glenn reaches into his back pocket and tones it down, enough that Daryl feels he might gain some semblance of control again. 

“You might,” Glenn agrees. He promises. He kicks up his skate board and the camera goes up. “You might and its going to be so good. Give me our sign.” 

Daryl groans and he leans over the bars, slick skin of his arms sliding over the metal handles as his head falls over the center. His hair covers his face, but his hand comes up and he's passing the sign over his back. 

“Get.”

Daryl bikes off sooner than before, whimpers as each push of the pedal makes him rock back and forth over the toy. He bites back a sob, tries to keeps his eyes open and the pleasured tears from leaking over the corners as he goes. The wind feels good over his hot skin and it distracts him for a bit, enough that he could forget the softly vibrating toy at his genitals. He's aching down there, throbbing, heated, and wet, and he doesn't know what to think of that feeling.

The vibrations move up and he groans breathlessly. He could feel his cock twitching underneath his shirt, afraid that his erection was noticeable, that he was possibly leaking into his shirt. A group of friends turn to look at him as he passes by and his thighs unconsciously come closer together, desperately trying to hide himself as well as he can as he speeds past. He could hear Glenn right behind him, chirping a happy greeting. 

The vibrations move up again and Daryl's foot nearly slips out off of the pedal. His jaw drops and he holds his breath unless he wants to release into a loud, and wanton sound. Eyes are on him, and he knows it. He knows he looks a mess with his hair struck to his face and neck, in his lose and ratty jeans, and a t-shirt too big. He begs silently that anyone who is looking looks away, that they don't see him writhing on a toy head and obscenely hard.

He can't pedal any more as he comes to a clearing. Both feet slip off the pedals and before he could get somewhere where he could hide, he's cumming again. Its not fas hard as the first, but his spunk is wetting his white shirt dark, and his breath comes out in noisy little puffs. His feet are planted on the floor, toes curling in his boots as he groans and rolls his hips in tiny little swirls, trying to get the best out of his orgasm despite being out in the open like he was. He peaks an eye open, whines, when he sees less than a quarter of a mile away a couple sitting at their picnic look at him and meet his eyes. He looks away, shyly splaying a hand over the new wet spot and his cock. 

Glenn nearly crashes in behind him, and when Daryl looks up, he sees that his eyes are as dark as they can be. His looks just as out of it is as Daryl is and his camera isn't even up anymore, he's just staring at Daryl and then down at his lap. He could see the question hanging off of his full lips, but he's too busy dragging in air into his lungs to ask.

“You... you did it again, didn't you?” Glenn breathes and he shoves his hand underneath the shirt despite Daryl wiggling and writhing in an attempt to dodge his hand. He grabs his cock again and its still half hard, _still impossibly turned on_ , the flesh so hot Glenn sucks in a breath and releases a groan. “Quick. Behind the- behind the bushes. I need to be inside of you.”

Its just a flurry of movement from there. Daryl jumps off the bike, and drags it with him behind the trees and pushes it over. Then he's grabbing Glenn by the back of his neck and tilting the shorter man's head up, meeting his mouth with a clash of teeth and tongue. He groans gutturally into the open mouth, slots his leg between Glenn's and urges him to grind. He could feel his heavy cock against his thigh.

“Quick, quick-” Glenn pants and drags Daryl to the floor. He sits heavily and reaches for the bike as Daryl straddles him. Shirt is pushed aside to expose his dick and Glenn is grabbing for the toy, tugging hard and frantically glancing up at Daryl and then the toy. 

Sometimes Daryl forgets that Glenn is nearly as strong as he is. He isn't exactly, but he's got the muscle to tear the wand free from it being duct taped to the bike as it was, and the show of strength always manages to take Daryl's breath away. He's suddenly rolled onto his back and his body arches into the heat radiating off of the Asian, touching wherever he could with touch hungry hands. “Com'on, com'on...” Daryl mutters and finally, _finally_ wraps his hand around Glenn's cock through his jeans and just gropes him out, feels that needy writhing in the pit of his stomach at the feel of him as Glenn fits himself between his open thighs, to where his jeans are torn open and Glenn gets an eyeful of his cum soaked cock and hole. 

Glenn pops open the button and unzips his fly with one hand, shoving jeans down low enough to just take his cock out and slides home. Daryl's eyes roll to the back of his head as the smaller body settles on top of him, feeling how the Asian's cock splits him open so good and familiar. Then the vibrations are back and Daryl nearly goes blind with the pleasure. “Glenn, I can't- can't _do_ it again!” Daryl growls and whimpers, whines and tries to squirm away from the toy head pressing right underneath the glands of his cock at the tip. He's messily squirting pre-ejaculate all over himself, and it isn't like he's a mess of liquids already. His moving jostles the cock in his ass, makes it press against his sweet spots with delicious, firm, prods that shoots up and down Daryl's spine. It makes his fingers, all the way down to this toes tingle, makes him open his mouth and cry out that Glenn has to shove two fingers in his mouth and hope its enough to gag the sound out of him.

It works. It stops the sound right before it could raise in pitch and volume, makes Daryl seal his lips around the digits and muffles his groans. Fingers feel at his tongue, pressing down on the muscle and it makes Daryl's mouth water, makes him suck on it as Glenn starts to thrust. The pleasure is on his cock, its in his ass, its in the way he feels Glenn's fingers invading his mouth and, though he doesn't think he can cum again, he's searching for it. Daryl writhes on Glenn's cock, squeezes around him to get the younger man in, _deeper_ , sucks until he feels owned and Glenn is watching him with wide eyed wonder sprinkled with disbelief. 

“Come on. Cum for me.” Glenn pants, and Daryl could barely hear his voice beyond the rush in his ears and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, but he does, and his body is forcing it, pushing for it until its like a dam breaks and Daryl is cumming one more time. The semen is thin, and it shoots up high on his chest over his shirt, hot where it lands and nearly painful when it exits his sensitive and over stimulated cock. He squeezes so tightly around Glenn, the younger looses his stiffly wound control and snaps his hips forward and back, fucking through his clenching muscles until he's unloading deep inside Daryl. 

“Mm...” Glenn is inches above Daryl, stares into his eyes and then to his lips, then he's leaning back when he's satisfied. He palms around for his camera, holds it up, makes sure he gets a shot of Daryl's parted, red mouth and blushing cheeks, gets those eyes cloudy and sated and so over the edge with the background of green, green earth underneath him. He makes sure he gets a shot of where they were still connected and Daryl's dark cock jerk underneath the toy. The vibrator is still going, and Daryl's pulling his hips away before all that pleasure goes into the realm of hurt and just begs Glenn with his eyes. _Is it over?_ “One more round. One more round for me. Want those jeans ruined before we have to throw them away.” The camera he sets back down at his side so that he could pull out and put himself back inside his pants, grinning crookedly when Daryl couldn't do more with his destroyed jeans. He cups Dary's hot cheek, brushes his thumb over the patchy stubble over his jaw. “One more for me?” Glenn bites his lip, takes in one, slow breath at Daryl's nod. “Give me our sign.”


End file.
